


【授翻】Pattern Recognition|模式识别*

by AriaArioso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has Issues, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: 他俩都知道，彼得的突然造访与其说是一次社交日常，不如说是神盾局的指令。“你得多留意托尼。他离队去了阿拉斯加。大家都很担心他。”托尼哼了一声，试着想象那次谈话是如何进行的。彼得是不是也像听其他任务简报时那样严肃地接受了它？弗瑞是不是甚至懒得假装这是复联的合法官方业务？背景设置在无限战争之后。彼得不请自来，问了托尼一些他不想回答的问题。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Pareidolia*|幻觉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pattern Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142728) by Anonymous. 



> 附加tag：剧情接《复仇者联盟3：无限战争》；含有《复仇者联盟3：无限战争》的剧透；焦虑；托尼处于痛苦期；彼得帕克需要一个拥抱；过程焦虑结局美满

“我们可以直接炸了它。”

这不是一个特别优雅的解决方案，但它能完成任务。托尼试着假装自己没有被这个想法冲昏头脑，但基本上失败了。这树桩又大又多节，等土地解冻到可以用拖拉机把它拔出来时，本肯定就来不及清理种植田地了。

农场主用挑剔的眼光打量他。“只要你不把自己炸飞就行。”

“没事的，我以前经常做这种事。至今没把自己炸死。”

“好吧，既然你这么说。那交给你了。”

托尼开始工作。他的头快疼死了，但呆在外面呼吸寒冷的新鲜空气多少能让他更舒服一点。

树桩被地面牢牢地冻住一半，处理起来比最初预想的更加费劲，但当他搞定时，绝大部分的树桩已经变成了散落在地上的碎片。现在地面已经松动，本应该能用挖掘机把剩下的部分很容易地拖出来。托尼擦去手上的泥土，爬回卡车，沿着路朝本的家驶去。

他发现本在牛栏边和米莉说话。

“很高兴看到你安然无恙。”托尼泊车时米莉笑着说。“最后那棵太难搞了，弄得我牙齿都打颤了。”

“事实证明，我是很难被杀死的。”

本和他握了握手，给了托尼两份包装整齐的牛排作为感谢。托尼估计他今晚会为自己和那位不速之客烤一个，然后把其他的扔进冰箱。春天可能很快来临，但为下个冬天屯货永远不嫌早。

返回小木屋的路很艰难，部分是因为道路被冬季过渡早春的融冻破坏了，但主要原因是他的卡车闹脾气了。他把她锁在车库里一整个冬天，没好好护养一下就带她出门。谢天谢地，路程不是很远——等他一回到木屋就会给她来一遍漂亮的检查。

当他打开门时，他发现彼得已经醒了，睡眼惺忪，头发蓬乱，正用法压壶给自己冲咖啡，就像他一直属于这里一样。

“那是什么鬼声音？感觉像是什么东西爆炸了。”他问道。

啊。本住的地方离这条路很远，但显然彼得的超感官足够敏锐到能捕捉这种声响。

“帮朋友炸飞一些东西。”

彼得盯着他看了一会儿，可能是想弄明白托尼说这话是不是认真的，还是他——是什么，请确切点说？那孩子是不是觉得自己精神不够稳定，会无缘无故地引爆一堆炸药？

托尼猛然意识到，彼得很可能真是这么想的。

他俩都知道，彼得的突然造访与其说是一次日常社交，不如说是神盾局的指令。“你得多留意托尼。他离队去了阿拉斯加。大家都很担心他。”

托尼哼了一声，试着想象那次谈话是如何进行的。彼得是不是也像听其他任务简报时那样严肃地接受了它？弗瑞是不是都懒得假装这是复联的合法官方业务？

彼得转过身去，按下法压壶的滤压器。倒完咖啡后，他双手捧起冒着热气的咖啡杯，闭上眼睛，靠在柜台上呷了一口。

托尼已经很久没见到彼得了。久到他自己都不记得这是多长时间。这孩子终于长到他的体格——仍然柔软，但是有强壮的肩膀和（托尼告诉自己他没有注意到的）匀称的臀部。或者托尼当然注意到了，只是看着彼得，意识到彼得已经不再是个青少年，这感觉还真是奇怪。

“那么，你炸的是什么？”彼得问道。他没有睁开眼睛。

“哦，像往常一样。一艘外星飞船。”

彼得的眼睛突然睁开了。哦，好吧。可能当下不适合讲笑话。

“我是在开玩笑，很明显。路那头的一个家伙正试图清理一块地，我帮他清除掉了一个挡在路上的巨大老树桩。”托尼停顿了一下。“一定要把它写进你的报告里。我在结交朋友，帮助邻居。弗瑞可以停下心理健康检查了。”

“这不是我来这里的原因。”

“嗯哼。”

“这不是的。你可以当做是任何原因，但这与弗瑞无关。”

“是哦。”

托尼能看出彼得咬紧了牙关，他觉得他应该停下来。他并不是不想让彼得呆在这里。这只是……太难了。

他是来这里逃避的。远离队伍，远离神盾局，远离协议的混乱。远离那些降落在第六大道中央的黑洞、巫师和宇宙飞船。

不管彼得是否有意，但他把所有的包袱都带过来了。

这不是彼得的错，他也不是故意要这样做，但这并不能改变这样一个事实，即彼得与托尼离开的那个世界是如此紧密地联系在一起。托尼不能面对一个而不想起另一个。

＊＊＊

接下来的一整天，大部分时间在沉默中度过，他们呆在托尼的车库里修修补补，给卡车一些急需的临时护理。一切都很简单，也很舒服。可有时托尼发现彼得在看他，眼里不仅仅是关心。托尼明智地避免去想它还可能是什么。

彼得坐了一天飞机过来，得倒时差，更别提这儿冬季白天的时间很有限，所以那天晚上他们很早就休息了。

托尼烤了从本那里拿来的牛排和一些从地窖里拿出来的土豆，又端上两杯自己酿造的啤酒。彼得仰起头，一口气喝光一杯。

它让托尼不停地陷入思维的怪圈：从彼得新进变宽的肩膀，到彼得放下酒杯时自信从容的笑容。他不再是那个结巴的15岁孩子了。不知何时他就上了大学，变成21岁，喝了第一杯酒——并不一定是这个顺序。彼得现在是个成年人，独立于托尼的影子之外。

托尼一定是眨了眨眼，然后就错过了这些，就像许多其他重大转折点一样。在某个转折点，彼得几乎英年早逝。事实上，他死时太过年轻，都没能经历过这些。托尼把手攥得紧紧的，藏在桌子底下。他坚持不去想那些日子。

当然，彼得总归是善于观察的。

“一切都好吗？”他问道。

“挺好的。你呢？”

彼得并不买账。“你知道，你不用再担心我了。”

“说真的，是弗瑞让你来这儿的吗？还是希尔？”

“托尼，没有人派我来这儿。”彼得停顿了一下，打量着他，评估着。“我来这儿是因为我想——因为我需要和你谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“你知道的。”

托尼确实知道。自从他们从泰坦回来之后，他就一直回避这个话题。简单地说，当时彼得太过年轻，茫然不知所措，对自己儿时的英雄充满敬畏，没法强迫托尼和他谈论这件事。

然后……然后托尼就走了。

在某个时候，彼得长大了，过了英雄崇拜的阶段。这对托尼的自尊是一种打击，也是一种解脱。把那个他本不该得到的基座推倒。在不止一个层面上，他们现在（几乎）处于平等地位。但是这基座少有的好处是它也拉开了距离。你不必和人们平视，近得能看到自己的失败映射在他们的眼中。

托尼不安地从椅子上挪了挪身子。

“抱歉，我切断所有的联系，然后搬到一个随便什么地方，这消息传达得还不够明确吗？”他说。

“这样能让你感到更容易些吗？”彼得皱着眉头，嘴角往下拉着。“告诉自己切断联系是你的选择？”

托尼对此回复了一个皱眉，他站起身时椅子在地板上刮擦出响来。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

＊＊＊

小木屋原来属于一对老夫妇，托尼并不知道事情的全部经过——他只知道妻子意外离世，丈夫搬回安克雷奇，为了有更多的时间陪伴孙辈。诸如此类。

房子很小，和一间起居室差不多大，隔着一面墙，有一间厨房，对面角落里有一个柴火炉，阁楼上面还有一间卧房。只要他让炉子里的木头一直烧着，整个地方就能保持舒适的温暖，也许到了早晨窗户上会结一点霜，但即使这样，那也是一种令人神清气爽的凉。

尽管他刚来的时候已经足够疲惫，但他还是花了好几个星期才习惯在这里睡觉。

这在一定程度上要归因于白天时间的不同——他在夏天来到这里，而即使在晚上最暗的时候，这儿也像是半个黄昏。但他越待在这儿，他就越意识到，调整生活节奏有多难。

这里没有团队训练，没有和罗斯没完没了的电话会议，也没有任何需要你穿上战服应对的紧急威胁。几周来他就像一只被关在笼子里踱步的动物，身体准备好迎接肾上腺素的激增，但从没机会施展——或者更糟，半夜它们不请自来，把他从生动到发烫的噩梦中惊醒。

这种感觉仍然没有完全消失，但至少噩梦变得不那么频繁了。

他不确定这是对早前爆炸的延迟反应，还是彼得的意外来访勾起了他不想要的回忆，但今晚他被血和灰尘粘在喉咙上的味道吓醒了，心脏怦怦乱跳。

在其他任何一个晚上，他都会起床，添上炉火，找些事情转移注意力，直到天亮。

只是。

彼得就在那儿，躺在楼下主厅的沙发上睡着了。

托尼从床上坐起来——从这里他可以看到一团棕色的卷发散落在沙发的一个扶手上。无论如何。又不是他叫孩子过来看他的，他可不会在自己个儿的床上辗转几个小时和清醒作搏斗。对他的睡眠习惯，彼得想怎么想都行。

外面还是黑的，但不像托尼想象的那么黑。冬天肯定还没有结束——小屋不算暖和，外面刚解冻的地面上覆盖着一层新雪。黎明前微弱的光线照在每一处白雪上，该死的，他意识到，外面有很多雪。

他把厨房窗户的窗帘拉回原位，在炉子上烧了一壶水，准备煮咖啡，然后蹲下来给炉火添柴。他没有意识到彼得醒了，直到他听到背后一个低沉的声音。

“好冷。”

“这里是阿拉斯加，你想要什么？”

“一个更好的供暖系统。”彼得咕哝着回答。这臭小孩。

“这只是一个火炉。把它叫做‘供暖系统’是言过其实了。”

彼得把头从毯子里伸出来。“那让它更好点。你是托尼·斯塔克，如果有谁能发明出更好的东西，那就是你了。”

炉门还开着，深红的煤块把彼得的表情照得异样——他既不困，也不像他应该的那样隐隐地恼火，那儿只闪烁着一种近乎绝望的神情。然后彼得叹了口气，转过身去，靠在沙发的扶手上。

那一刻转瞬即逝。

托尼转身回到火炉旁，添着柴火结束了谈话。好吧，他承认这个地方的柴火炉子很古老。他可以升级到二级燃烧模式——用更少的木头获得更多的热量，或者，如果他想的话，他可以用足够的金属碎片和耐火砖来组装火箭质量加热器。手动组装机械和他在私人实验室里3D打印钛金合金套装相去甚远，但话又说回来，这里距离他的实验室还很远很远。

“外面很美，不是吗？”彼得平静的声音打断了他的思绪。他从前窗望去，窗外的树木被白雪尽数覆盖。“尽管这儿很危险。但大多数人没有机会看到这样的世界。”

这是真的。托尼从来都不是那种亲近自然的人。他也会享受窗外的美景，但主要是因为他可以透过双层玻璃落地窗欣赏窗外的美景，同时还能品上一杯温度适宜的苏格兰威士忌，感谢现代便利的电力和制冷设备。

“是啊，景色不错，不是吗？”

“不，一点也不。”彼得听起来几乎是悲伤的。

托尼移开目光，低头看着自己的手。

他的指甲里还残留着机油和灰渣之类的东西。它好像一直都在那儿。污垢渗到他指关节的褶皱里，环绕着他指甲床的边缘。机械师的手。他把它们揉在一起，既让它们暖和起来，又不让自己卡在原地，他低头盯着它们，就像他有时发现自己在做的那样。他不想让彼得看到这种不稳定的表现。

彼得往沙发里蜷得更深了，他把毯子裹得更紧，只剩一团头发和他的眼睛还在外面，彼得还在盯着火堆，好像他单凭意志力就能让它烧得更旺。

托尼看到这情景翻了个白眼。

“好吧，行吧。你要是那么冷，就去楼上睡吧。”

彼得站在那里，没有费事从毯子里挣脱出来。他径直上楼到阁楼去，裹得像个会走路的墨西哥卷饼。托尼看到这场景不禁咧嘴一笑。

他一直等到炉子上的水快要沸腾的时候，才把水抽出来，倒在法压壶的咖啡渣上。咖啡准备好了，他给自己倒了一杯，又给彼得倒了一杯，小心翼翼地把它们抱上楼梯。彼得在床的另一边轻轻地打着呼噜，藏在自己和托尼的毯子下面。

托尼把两个咖啡杯放在床头柜上，然后在近侧的床边坐下，靠着床头的枕头安顿下来。

咖啡没能使他保持清醒。彼得温暖地睡在他身边，像是有什么东西在哄他入睡。

＊＊＊

他以前来过这里。不完全是这里——在主题上总有一些细微的差异和变化。俗话怎么说的来着，你不会两次踏入同一条河？反正就这个意思。

今天的变化出乎意料的空洞。没有尸体。没有将他拉近，乞求帮助的双手，没有哽咽的指责。今天，只剩下他自己的手，上面沾满鲜血和灰烬。

他开始擦拭，然后停下来。回忆。

他一上船就知道这是一趟单程旅行。老实说，他甚至在那之前就知道了，尽管他不确定自己是什么时候接受了这一事实。当飞船出现在第六大道的时候？班纳说出灭霸名字的时候？

现在已经不重要了。名字，或者其他一切。

这是一次单程旅行。直到彼得从天花板上落下来，托尼不得不开始匆忙地重新组织每件事。仅仅阻止灭霸是不够的。他们必须赢，因为那是他们回家的唯一途径。

只不过他们没有赢，不是吗？

蓝色女人看着他，算计着。当他看到她的眼睛时，她指着他身侧的伤口。“你会死吗？”

“也许吧。我不知道。”他诚实地回答。

伤口被匆忙修补好。纳米颗粒可以止血，但仅此而已。它们最初是作为保护措施设计的，而不是他现在后悔没顾及到的急救功能。真是愚蠢，没有为这种可能性做好准备。

他猜即使他设计它们是为了治伤，他也只能在受轻伤的情况下测试它们。托尼很清楚，在测试新技术时，他的判断有时是不可靠的；不过他相当肯定，他不会仅仅为了测试纳米科技的辅助治疗功能就刺穿自己的肠道。

“你能站起来吗？”蓝色女人问。

“我们可以试试。”

托尼靠自己慢慢地，小心翼翼地站起来。“顺便说一句，我叫托尼。”

“星云。”

他伸出手来，纯粹是出于习惯。手很脏。他又让它落回到他的身边。星云只是朝他点了点头。托尼终于意识到，这里的人们可能不习惯握手。

星云的飞船在战斗中被摧毁了，但另一艘飞船更大，更完整。机身上有几个相当大的凹痕，周围散落着一些碎片，托尼目瞪口呆地看着星云从飞船上撬下这些碎片。这不应该让他震惊，不该在十年之后，在看到像队长和彼得这样的人像世界本就如此似地做着不可能的事之后——

不。现在还不能想那个。

他没法知道团队中是否有人还活着。他很可能是最后一个活着的人。而他几乎站都站不稳。

他们从另外两艘失事的飞船上搜刮零件来修理第三艘。目的地是地球——托尼是因为他必须去，因为那是家。星云则是因为那是灭霸去的最后一个地方。她不知怎的仍然要进行她的复仇，尽管那是无望的。

她开始一心一意地工作，这一点托尼让很羡慕。通常情况下，他也能做到同样的事情：专注于工作，先解决一个问题，然后解决下一个，再下一个。而现在，他发现自己茫然地盯着前方，什么也想不了。

他们首先测试生命维持系统，主要是因为这可以在地面上进行测试。飞行控制系统有点延迟，左前引擎似乎有些损坏。但星云似乎并不太在意它。

“我见过这艘船在飞行中处于比现在糟糕得多的状态。”

如果这是为了让人安心，那这努力可白费了。不过，这是他们仅有的一艘船——要么这艘，要么什么都没有。

跳转驱动器诊断结果正常，这很好，因为在出发之前他们真的没法测试它。托尼想，如果真的出了什么问题，在太空中被彻底汽化可能也不是什么糟糕的死法。好像有句话也是这么说的，说什么由星尘组成来着*……

但他不会想那个。

他一点儿都不会想那个。

在那之后，就是为旅行偷窃补给的问题了。他们从其他船只上抢走食物、工具和备件。星云收集了她找到的武器。用一艘该死的宇宙飞船撞向灭霸也没能留下什么伤痕，托尼不知道多加几把等离子枪能做什么。但他什么都没说。

托尼注视着，他站在舷梯上，一只手保护性地蜷曲在身体一侧。

他的某些部分不忍心转身离开。这感觉就像抛弃了彼得——把他丢在身后，彼得会很害怕，很孤单，他还太过年轻，不该像这样逝去。托尼想，如果他能带回一具尸体，感觉上会不会更不同？把孩子送还给他的阿姨，并且带上一个他知道远远不够的道歉。

星云把她偷来的剩余军火卸在货舱里。

“我们走吧。”她说着，伸手去关闭坡道。

她没有回头看。

＊＊＊

托尼醒来时意外地暖和。

他已经习惯了这儿清晨的清新空气。他几乎为此感到欣慰，寒冷把他推醒，而不是让他混乱的梦境像雾一样萦绕在他身上。把这些碎片拼凑起来需要一段时间。他记得自己早些时候醒来，看到前一场噩梦的短暂闪现。记得彼得蜷缩在楼下的沙发上，抱怨着冷。

托尼闭上眼睛。

他还记得从泰坦的地表看星星是什么样子，记得这颗行星是如何散发出一种病态、凄凉的空气。记得彼得在最后绝望的时刻紧紧地抓住他。记得事后，他挣扎着喘气，盯着自己空空的双手。

彼得现在就在他身边，托尼胸前的冷光勾勒出彼得的五官。他一直想把那东西拿下来，藏在一个不碍事的安全地方。不管出于什么原因，他从来没有这样做。在某些奇怪的时刻，托尼会对它措手不及，再次惊讶于它的持续存在。

而现在他很感激它，因为它发出柔和的蓝光。盖住了他所有沐浴在红色之下的有关泰坦的记忆。

他发现自己正盯着彼得，彼得还在睡觉，看起来无忧无虑，和他噩梦里那个吓坏的孩子有天壤之别。在那些梦里，彼得恳求托尼让它停下。就好像他能似的。托尼完全沉浸在记忆中，不知怎么的，他错过了彼得醒来的情景。

“你还戴着它。”彼得说，眼睛盯着反应堆，脸上挂着一丝微笑。

“很明显。”

彼得转过身，从被窝里抽出一只手，伸过来。“我可以吗？”

托尼吞咽着。彼得非常专注，他的表情介于期待和算计之间。托尼不太确定这是什么，也不确定自己是否应该鼓励这种迷恋。

但他并不擅长回绝彼得的任何要求，近几年来一直如此。这也是他离开的部分原因。

“嗯，去吧。”

彼得伸出手，用指尖追逐着反应堆。

“弗瑞告诉我你不再需要它了，弹片已经取出来了。”

“是啊。”托尼拍了拍反应堆，小心翼翼地不去碰彼得的手。“几年前做的手术，这次不是在沙漠里的洞穴里，而是在一家真正的医院，做了麻醉，把所有的小弹片都取出来了。”

“你还留着第一个，即使它已经没电了。”

托尼僵住。“谁告诉你的？”

“你告诉我的。”彼得回答，好像这是显而易见的。

他不记得了，但他相信了彼得的话。他凭经验知道彼得很不会撒谎。但发现自己在和彼得谈论这件事，感觉很奇怪。托尼是还一直留着第一个反应堆，但他实际上已经很多年没有想起过它了。他从床上坐起来，挣脱彼得的手。

彼得低下头，看向别处。“对不起。”

“没什么大不了的。”托尼说。“说实话，我不知道为什么我还戴着它。现在外面并没有多少世界末日威胁。”

“但那并不是你制造它的原因——我是说，第一个。”

“是啊，我那么做是为了拯救自己。你会惊讶于我的自我保护本能是如何的强大。”

彼得没有回答，只是懒洋洋地哼了一声，又钻回被子里去了。托尼希望他能跟着彼得回去睡觉，但他现在脑子里满是关于反应堆的想法。他真的应该把它取下来——它甚至不再是纳米战衣的存储壳，它只是一个能量源，还没有任何剩余的电力。

佩珀讨厌这东西——不是因为它是什么，而是因为它对他们两人意味着什么。托尼可能永远不会停止当钢铁侠，也可能他不能停下。而当托尼终于准备好离开那永无止境的旅程时，佩珀已经放下了，厌倦了等他。

他仍然戴着那件反应堆，因为现在它是唯一剩下的东西。他费心带在身边的，唯一能让他想起家的东西。

＊＊＊

彼得两颊通红，笑得像个圣诞节的孩子。托尼看到这情景翻了个白眼。谁也不应该这样开心地在一英尺厚的雪地里铲雪。

当然，对彼得来说，这可能只是孩子的游戏——他的脸红单纯是因为头晕，而不是劳累。几分钟之内，他就打通了一条从前门到车间的路，然后是另一条从小屋到木棚的路。托尼不情愿地承认，他也许是有点高兴那孩子决定来看他。寒冷最不好的就是会让老伤口会疼得更厉害。如果留他一个人舔伤口，那就太糟糕了——倒不是说他以前没试过无数次。

“有热巧克力吗？”彼得一干完就气喘吁吁地问。

托尼在精神上收回了昨天他认为彼得已经长大的想法。

“我有巧克力和罐装牛奶。我们可以凑合一下。”

听到这个消息，彼得非但没有表现出该有的厌恶，反而显得很高兴。他们回到屋里，踢掉靴子上的雪，把外套和手套挂在火炉旁晾干。

托尼把一罐牛奶放在炉子上加热，抓起很多大块的巧克力，然后把它们一块一块地掰碎放进锅里融化。托尼突然想起了16岁的彼得，喝着一些托尼给他买的价格高得离谱的精品原产奶油。他们在庆祝某个里程碑，托尼忘了具体内容。可能是一个新的蛛网流体公式，或者，等等，也许是孩子终于拿到了他的初级驾照？反正就是诸如此类的东西。

不管怎样，彼得现在的反应和当时一样，他把杯子举在面前，闻着热巧克力和肉桂的香味，然后仰起头，高兴地闭上眼睛。

“嗯~”

托尼把奶壶放回炉子上保持温度。里面还剩一些，以防彼得一会儿想要更多。

彼得皱着眉。“你也应该喝一点。很好喝的！”

“不。我在不再需要保姆的同时，就从热巧克力中毕业了。”

“这不是说你喝热巧克力会像一个孩子或什么的。你的身体在寒冷中会燃烧更多的卡路里。”

“哇，真的吗？感谢这堂四年级的科学课。”

“我不认为这是四年级学生通常会学到的内容。”

“不是吗？”他怎么知道。

彼得放弃了这个话题。

托尼喝起热巧克力。部分原因是他不想和孩子争论，但更主要的原因是他的手指仍被冻得有点麻木和笨拙。他在杯子上温着它们，当神经重新恢复时，发麻的指尖像被针扎着。孩子说得对——这尝起来是不错，虽然和MarieBelle的精品热巧还差得很远。

当然，这杯热巧只能让彼得沉默这么点儿时间。

“在这样的日子里，你通常会做什么？”

“坐下来享受宁静。”托尼尖锐地回答。

彼得似乎一点也没有被他带刺儿的话吓住。

“那要怎么样，你就这么坐着不动？”

“差不多。”

“听起来不像你。”

“是的，这样很好。这里没什么可做的。这就是问题的关键。”

彼得撇了一下嘴角。“有很多事情可做啊。你可以造一些东西。你看，你在山洞里造出了钢铁侠，而在这儿，你有一整个装满工具的车间。”

“造什么，另一套战服？另一件武器？”托尼应该停下。那孩子又不是故意戳他痛处的。“又一个人工智能，又一个里程碑式的清洁能源重大突破？你们都表现得好像创新是一种无止境的可再生资源，也许在全球范围，是这样。但你有没有想过也许我已经搞够了？我完全透支了。没有了。最后一枚金蛋产完了。”

“你在说谎。”

“你又怎么知道？”

＊＊＊

发射过程很艰难。

左前方的引擎不停地熄火又卡住，飞船的加速断断续续，疯狂地摇摆到一边，然后走直，像喝醉了一样向上扭动。托尼深深呼吸，安全带紧紧地扎进他的肩膀和身侧，双手狠狠地握在身体两边。星云在驾驶，托尼对此表示感谢——她似乎没有受到令人眩晕的速度和方向变化的影响。

视图中波动显示着跳跃点。

左引擎发出噼啪声，熄火了。

“我们能度过难关吗？”托尼努力让自己的喊声压过引擎发出的尖叫声。

“能。”

“真的？”

“大概不能。”

她似乎对这一承认有点恼火，似乎坠机于泰坦的可能性更像是一种个人侮辱，而不是一场混乱的死亡。托尼在感到害怕和奇怪的安心之间进退两难。这让他想起了娜塔莎，只是一点点——发生糟糕至极的事情时，她几乎会毫无人性地无动于衷。托尼知道这是来自一种他没经历过的多年训练的本能。

他很好奇面对他们的共同失败，娜塔莎的面具是否会破裂？他也怀疑她是否还活着。

如果说娜塔莎有什么特别之处的话，那就是她是一个幸存者。可托尼非常清楚，在这种情况下，个人特质也带不来任何改变。

如果真是如此，那彼得现在就该取代托尼坐在这里。

他们到达了跳跃点。托尼不知道接下来会发生什么，但他只知道有什么东西正在他们身后尖叫着表示抗议。

“它应该发出那种声音吗？”

星云没有回答他的问题。她正忙着操作控制器，一个接一个的显示屏在她的头上闪烁，上面写着托尼看不懂的文字。不过他也不需要能看懂——所有的东西都在闪着红灯，这不可能是好迹象。

飞船颠簸得很厉害，托尼想他现在肯定站不起来。星云在自己的座位上扭动着身子，向他们身后看去，轻蔑她所看到的一切。托尼也试图伸长脖子，但他只得到了短暂的一瞥，就又被甩到另一边。

当他再次抬头时，星云正摘下她的手臂。手臂自行移动，抓住控制装置操纵飞船，同时星云将肩关节固定在椅子的扶手上。

“什么鬼！”托尼很确定他在大声喊叫，但噪音大到他听不见自己的声音。

星云解开她的安全带，轻拍自己的前胸，一个闪闪发光的蓝色护盾在她身上展开。她轻按托尼的控制台上的几个按钮，然后一个耳机围在了托尼头上。

“我必须切断左引擎，它让我们的飞行路线太不稳定了。”她匆忙说。

“我可以替你去。”托尼提议的同时，星云摇头反对。可这是说的通的——星云可以继续掌舵，托尼可以把剩下的战服组装起来，一头扎到后面去。此外，他也不确定她单手工作的效率能有多高。

“不行。你对系统不够了解，不知道该牺牲哪些部分，保留哪些部分。”

说完，她就走了。

＊＊＊

“所以这是什么，春假？比起和一群女生一起去巴哈马狂欢，你决定阿拉斯加的偏远地区是更好的派对场所？”

彼得翻了个白眼。

“是啊，你真了解我。我爱死派对了。”

“你现在也可以去。我从没像孩子一样玩闹过。至少在我毕业前是这样。”

“可是我不是你。”

这是托尼最欣赏这个孩子的地方之一，他很有自知，不会反复质疑自己的正确性。尽管如此，这并没有帮助托尼转移话题。“你没有什么其他的复仇者的事情要做吗？”

彼得摇了摇头。“不再了。”

“你说‘不再’是什么意思？”

“你知道的。”

托尼停了下来，伸开双臂对小屋打着手势，似乎想提醒他们两人现在身处的位置。“我真的不知道。”

“哦。只是，现在一切都很安静。”彼得看起来有点沮丧。

“这很好，不是吗？”

“安静并不总是好事。”

“那只是因为你是一个城市孩子，你不习惯安静。在这里待上一段时间，你会习惯的。”

“习惯某件事并不代表它会好起来。”

托尼转身回到他一直摆弄的越野车上。他做的主要是日常维护，确保土地解冻后她能正常运转。这不是对纳米技术的再拓展，也不是在飞行中应急掌握外星技术。托尼闭了一会儿眼睛，把记忆推开，感恩于彼得没法从这个角度看到自己的脸。

他睁开眼睛。越野车。这是一项简单、乏味且必须的工作。不会因为他做了蠢事，就使人命悬一线。

“你曾经告诉我，想让我从你所有的错误中吸取教训，而不是以身试错。”彼得说。

托尼叹了口气。“是啊？”

“那么。”彼得停顿了一下，似乎在为选择什么话语而挣扎。“我知道你在纽约大战后受到了打击。没人谈论它。但我了解你，如果你不是压力爆棚，你不会在几个月内从马克八号升级到马克四十二。”

“这就是你来这儿的原因吗？在……在那之后，旧话重提？”他不会说出来的。托尼转过身来看着彼得，发现他在摇头。

“不，不是那样的。”

“那是什么？”

“我需要你向我解释这是怎么发生的。我是怎么——我们是怎么都能回来的？”

托尼后悔问了。“你知道发生了什么。”

这其中的大部分并没有成为新闻——它们被如此精确地逆转，以至于大多数人都幸运地没有意识到发生过什么。有一定比例的人能记得感到头晕目眩，短暂地迷失方向。可在他们的视角，事情仅此而已。他们继续开始新的一天。世界照旧运转。

他们并没有感受到彼得所感受的。

托尼揉着手腕，此时此地的感觉把他从记忆中拉了出来。重点是，彼得对发生的事情记得比大多数人都要多，至少比那些已经消失过的人记得更清楚。

当一切都结束后，世界又回到了它的自然秩序，队里剩下的人花了三天时间进行了痛苦的任务汇报。

“你和星云，你们修好了飞船。”彼得提示道。

“是的。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我们就飞回家了。”

“怎么回的？”

托尼用手抹了抹脸。“天啊，孩子。我们乘飞船飞回来的。我们真的需要事无巨细地讲清楚吗？”

＊＊＊

船身向左倾斜，星云的手臂用力稳住了它。托尼启动了他的战服还剩下的那部分，他俯身过去，把纳米粒子传送到手臂上，努力帮忙拉动操纵杆。

“后面怎么样？”他通过耳机大叫。

她过了一会儿才回答，每一秒钟都让人感觉无穷无尽。他身后某个地方传来撞击声。

“不太好。”她回答。“我要花很长时间才能把损坏的部分切断，而且它已经卡住了左边引擎的油门，迫使引擎全速运转。它时断时续，太不可预测了，没法用正确的前后引擎补偿。船要被拉力扯得四分五裂了。”

“我们可以直接炸了它。”

“炸这艘船？你疯了吗？”

“没有。也许有一点。我不是指整艘船，我说的是有针对性的爆炸。”

“我们无法控制附带损害。”

“如果船解体了，我们也一样死定了，不是吗？这值得一试。”

星云似乎也已经得出了同样的结论。“我可以在几个等离子枪上安装过载装置，但我需要两只手。”

托尼抓住前面的方向盘，拍打开关，以使自己控制飞船。

“去吧，驾驶交给我。”他对星云那只没有身体的手臂说话，感觉自己有点疯了。

＊＊＊

“让多重过载同时发生几乎是不可能的，不是吗？”彼得问道。

大多数时候，托尼喜欢彼得敏捷的头脑。他喜欢看那些齿轮转动，看彼得的表情从专注转到疑惑，看彼得顺着逻辑推理得出一个新想法，循环往复。

他最喜欢彼得想出一个他自己没有料想到的答案，或者一条他没想过要充分探索的逻辑链。他很喜欢彼得和他一起在实验室里的时光，彼得带着几乎难以抑制的热情和他共鸣，问着问题，戳着本不应该戳的东西。

但现在，他不喜欢这样。

“我倾向于认为‘不可能’只是因为其他人并没有聪明到能够解开它。”托尼回答着。“但当然，这并不容易。尤其是当你坐在一艘在太空中疾驰的破船里，蹦的像个该死的弹球的时候。星云很好，但我很肯定银河系没那么好。”

＊＊＊

接连发生的三次爆炸震动了整艘船，震聋了托尼。

他可能真的昏迷了一秒钟。当他睁开眼睛时，眼前净是令人目眩的闪烁灯光和警告。当他的听力恢复时，他听到轰鸣声——起初他以为是血液冲进了耳朵，但周围的一阵风证明不是这样。

船体破裂了。

不过，他多少预料到了这一点。尽管星云成功地瞄准了爆炸目标，但他们不可能幸运到在没有给船体上留下一个缺口的情况下就把失灵的引擎扯下来。

他很确定星云在她回去之前已经启动了某种太空服防护罩。无论如何，托尼目前没有任何余力去帮助她。他没有足够的活性纳米粒子来制造一套完整的宇航服。他不需要盔甲，至少现在不需要。

他在飞行中地重写了他们的程序，把纳米机器人分散开来，像个薄纱裹尸布。足以保护他免受太空的真空。

他眨了眨眼，眼前的景色在黑红的混沌和炫目的白色之间闪烁。

外面很冷。

＊＊＊

彼得没有看他，齿轮又转起来了：“左边的引擎消失后，飞船将稳定下来。”

“是也不是。船体裂口会导致舱内气压的改变。”

“但那将是一个较弱的力量，而且可能总比发动机像之前那样断断续续地运转要稳定得多。”

“是的。”

“更大的问题是生命维持系统。你的战服还剩下多少？这不足以让你无限期地在太空中生存下去。你会耗尽空气，你会感到寒冷。你可能一分钟后就会失去知觉，或者接近昏迷状态。”

“什么，你是想我给你一颗小金星吗？如果你是来要表扬*的，那你来错地方了。去问队长要那种东西。”

托尼几乎立刻就觉得自己像个混蛋。彼得看上去异常脆弱，双手缠着另一杯黏糊糊的热巧克力，手指一遍又一遍地在杯子上画着图案。这是一个斯塔克工业杯，托尼不太确定它是怎么来到这里的。他来这里时没有带任何身外物。

“我只是想帮你记住。”彼得说。

“为什么？”

“因为这很重要。”

托尼站起身，打开炉子，又往火里添了一块柴。他认为，将现有的柴炉改造成二次燃烧模式的问题在于，他不能在使用时改造它。另一种选择是从头开始构建。有彼得在这里搬运重物，也许只需一天，或者花更少的时间就能组装出一个火箭质量加热器。

“嘿，你打算逗留多久？”

彼得撅起嘴唇，斜着眼睛看他。“你愿意让我待多久我就待多久？”

这不是答案。说彼得留在这里是出于托尼的许可，多少有点狡猾。如果按托尼的意愿，彼得就不会来到这里。他会和他的朋友、姨妈和他的队员们依旧待在皇后区。

“那么你做了什么？”彼得继续说，“关于生命维持系统？”

托尼的思想围绕着记忆打转，就像手里捧着滚烫的煤炭。他记得自己一遍又一遍地使劲眨眼，试图让眼睛成功聚焦。他记得他当时的犹豫，手悬停在控制杆上方，想要关上后面的隔层。

＊＊＊

他试图在通讯中呼叫星云，但她没有回应。或者她回答了，但那声音太微弱了，托尼根本听不见。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，头在砰砰直跳——他不确定是自己的脑袋受到了撞击，还是这只是缺氧的另一种症状。

他的手刺痛，笨拙，他身上的纳米粒子裹尸布使他视线模糊。他拍了拍操纵杆，封上后面的机舱。

如果星云还活着，她现在只能靠自己了。

“好吧。跟我说话，跟我说话。”他重复着自言自语，扫视眼前闪烁的显示屏。

随着前舱与船体裂口隔绝，空气压缩机和二氧化碳过滤器马上全速运作。当然，驾驶舱里还是冷得刺骨，但至少他不会窒息。不管怎么说，目前还没有。他还设法关掉了其他几个闪烁的警报，足以看到下方显示屏上绘制好的跳跃计划。

他们离家只差两个虫洞跳跃。

＊＊＊

“好吧，船体裂口封闭好了。那温度呢？”

“我改编了暖通空调系统的线路，收集剩余引擎排出的热量，只供应前舱室。这并不理想，但至少不会那么糟了。”

“所以你会很冷，但不会冻僵。”

“差不多。我给自己留了几分钟来欣赏最后的风景。事实证明，低体温症还是挺难缠的。”

彼得生气了，他的下巴紧咬着他想说的话。“显然不是这样。你不能只是坐在那里等死。”

“不，我——”

托尼挣扎着思考。他的脑袋疼得要死，就像他自己的大脑试图警告他远离记忆。这感觉就像趟过齐腰深的水，就像努力在丧服里挺直身体。

但彼得就站在他面前，他对儿时英雄的绝对信念毫不动摇。托尼闭上眼睛，努力回忆。

＊＊＊

飞船动力急剧下降。至少平视显示器上闪烁的灯光和右侧的图表是这么说的。

他使船倾斜，向下一个跳跃点驶去。每一秒都很漫长。托尼说不清这是因为他一直昏厥，还是船真的移动得那么慢。不知出于什么原因，霍华德·休斯*突然出现在他的脑海里。一边设计着越来越快的飞机，一边又为呈现在视窗里的相对运动*无法用静止物做参考系而沮丧。

托尼眨眼。他们快到跳跃点了。

他不知道他为什么老是这样心烦意乱。他说不清飞船到底漂流了多长时间，他的手仍然紧攥着控制器。

一个声音从通讯中传来，间歇且混乱，但肯定是实时通讯。“托……你….你在吗？”

“星云，是你吗？”

如果他现在还有精力且手脑协调的话，他会扇自己一巴掌。除了星云还能是谁？

“——外面。不能——”又一个长时间的停顿，“——必须引导我们通过。”

“我知道，我现在正前往下一个跳跃点。坚持住。”托尼回答说，不知道自己说的话有多少能通过静电干扰。

他们到达跳跃点的时候，飞船动力已经降到了零。

＊＊＊

“你能告诉我你为什么来这里吗？”

彼得扬起头。“你真的想知道？”

“不，我一直问这个只是为了好玩。”

彼得离开他一直靠着的柜台，他把杯子放在身后，径直走进托尼的空间，抬起双手紧紧抓住托尼的肩膀。

“我在这里是因为你需要我在这里。”

“这到底是什么意思？”

彼得朝他咧嘴一笑，带着爱意，又有点难过。

“你是一个非常聪明的人，你会想明白的。”

＊＊＊

平视显示器闪烁并熄灭。托尼的心脏在胸腔里跳动，血在他的耳朵里奔涌，座椅上的安全带扎进他的肩膀。现在他面前除了星星什么都没有，飞船在太空中漂流的同时，眼前的景色也懒洋洋地旋转着。总有比这更糟糕的死亡地点。

“至少这风景不错。”托尼自言自语。

他的对讲机响了起来，星云的声音清晰地传了过来。

“你还活着？”她听起来很紧张，也有一点对他持续存活的惊讶。

“事实证明，我是很难被杀死的。”

星云已然转移到下一个话题。“我正在运行诊断程序。油箱一定有一道细微的裂纹。”

运行诊断——哦。对。她已经是半个机器了，她有自己的内置设备，不需要飞船的能量就能运行诊断。

他可能在那儿走神了一会儿，因为当他找回注意力时，他意识到星云还在说话。

“——距离最后一个跳跃点还有23分钟的路程，我们偏离了航线。我们需要一个计划。”

“来吧，我洗耳恭听。”托尼回答说。

“我可以把自己接入电力系统。这只能提供几分钟的动力，但足以让我们重回正轨。”

“直觉告诉我这个计划也有不利的一面。”

“我以前干过一次，不是特别令人愉快。可能会要了我的命。此外，这需要在控制室完成，这意味着——”

“——意味着你进来的时候舱房会再次减压，而这可能会要了我的命。”

＊＊＊

彼得没有动，仍然直直地站在托尼的椅子前。

托尼紧紧握拳，感受手腕发出的刺痛回应。他想把手放在彼得身上，把脸按在彼得的胸膛。他想感受孩子稳定的心跳和每一次呼吸的起落。他不该这样。

“你的阿姨呢？”他脱口而出。

“她很痛苦。她肯定受不了我的不知所踪。”

“你没有告诉她你要来这儿吗？”

“我没来得及。这只是一次实地考察，我甚至不打算放学后晚归家。”

“什么——”

“你必须回去，托尼。你得确保她没事。拜托。”

“我不明白。”

“你明白。你说你做出第一套战服，第一个反应堆，是为了救己。你认为这很自私，但事实并非如此。”

托尼还记得建造第一座反应堆的情景。他变得近乎狂躁，一心一意地做事，制定计划，对可用的资源进行编目。当伊森意识到托尼要干什么时，他睁大了眼睛。

“如果没有第一个反应堆，你永远不会成为钢铁侠。”彼得说。“奥巴迪亚·斯坦会接管你的公司，斯塔克工业会通过向阿富汗战争的双方出售武器敛取更多疯狂的财富，至少在基里安带着他们的超级士兵出现在市场上之前是这样。洛基在奥斯本大楼上面打开了虫洞入口，而不是原本的斯塔克大厦。神盾局最终用核武器摧毁了曼哈顿。”

“你很轻易地忽略了我创造了一个种族灭绝AI，最后不得不在半空中蒸发一座城市来阻止他。”

“而你恰恰忽略了重点。你必须先从山洞里存活下来，然后才能做其他事情，不管好事或坏事。如果你现在放弃，你就没有机会了。我也一样。”

托尼还记得看着第一个反应堆在他的手中闪烁着生机的样子。成功的那一刻，激动的颤抖传遍了他的全身。他不常有这种感觉，之后也不再有了。

它可以让你的心脏跳动50年，伊森说过。

“或者让一些大的东西运转15分钟。”托尼回答。

＊＊＊

“我有个更好的主意。”托尼通过通讯说。

“你打算怎么办？”

“事实证明，我最擅长的一件事就是——救我自己的命。跟我说说找动力供给的事吧。”

他很感激星云没问他要解释。她对这艘船的内部运作有着惊人的详细了解，其间穿插着许多贬损性的评论，托尼猜测这些评论主要是针对这艘船的机修工。

由于他俩目前都不能再驾驶飞船了，于是星云引导他做自动飞行路径编程，以便在电力完全恢复后立即启动驾驶。 

把飞船和反应炉连接的过程有点棘手，但幸运的是，他并没有触电身亡。

“你在后面可能得系好安全带。”他说，手平稳地放在最后一个开关上。

“我希望这能奏效，人类。”

他对称呼从基础的名字到普通物种的降级感到惊讶，但没时间真的去在意。每漂浮一分钟，温度就降一度，驾驶舱的温度已经足够低了。

他扳动了开关，周围的世界变得白得炫目。

＊＊＊

“现在好安静。”彼得说。

昨晚又下起了雪——使外面世界的棱角变得柔和起来，月光洒向四面八方，直到夜色只剩下应有的一半的黑暗。小屋现在暖和多了。由于彼得对热可可的痴迷，巧克力昨晚就用光了。不过还剩下很多咖啡。托尼倒满一壶水放在火炉上烧上。

“这很好，不是吗？”托尼问道。

“安静并不总是一件好事。不管怎样，用反应堆给飞船的最后一跃提供动力——成功了吗？”

＊＊＊

当他挣扎着睁开眼睛时，纯白让位于灼眼的红色。

透过薄雾，他能瞥见他们脚下的大地——闪耀的蓝色和充满活力的绿色，看起来几乎不真实。托尼被眼前的景象弄得晕眩，大脑被船身的抖动搅得晕头转向，体温同时极冷又极热。

飞船在大气层中坠毁，在狠狠坠向水面时发出刺耳的抗议声。

“天哪，成功了。”他没在对特定某个人说起这个。

＊＊＊

托尼不记得溺水。

他确实记得有一种飘浮的感觉，只是这感觉被他肠子里不断传来的刺痛打断了。在随后的混乱中他和星云分离——神盾局一定是在他们出现在大气层的那一刻就派出了搜救船。他记得是罗迪把他从水里拉出来的。

日子在吗啡造成的模糊中逝去，不管有多少次他确信自己已经窒息了，想把氧气面罩扯下来，总有人又把它盖回他脸上。

总有人不断提醒他彼得不在这儿。他们问他彼得是谁，彼得出了什么事。他没有回答。

当他终于真正醒来时，他靠在医院的床上，对自己胳膊上的静脉输液眨着眼睛。

“你吓死我们了。”罗迪对他说。

“我也吓死了。星云呢？”

“她没事。罗斯的人想把她转移到木筏监狱*上，但我牵线搭桥，让她暂时和几个老朋友待在某个雷达以外的地方。”

托尼猜他指的是史蒂夫、娜塔和山姆。

“我们失去了谁？”

“托尼——”

“别托尼我。有多少？”

答案是有很多。他尽可能长时间地保持清醒，看着他面前闪过的名字和面孔，他们的整个人生浓缩成一两个词的总结。

佩珀·波兹：确认存活。

幻视：证实死亡。

旺达·马克西莫夫：失踪。

……

彼得·帕克：情况未明。

＊＊＊

睁开眼睛看见彼得朝自己咧嘴笑着，感觉就像被抽了一鞭子。“你成功了。”

“多亏了你。”

“谢谢自己吧。斯塔克先生，现在别对我太谦虚了，那会把我吓坏的。”

托尼伸出手，把手放在彼得的胸口上。感受他手掌下稳定的心跳。

“我不想丢下你。”他说。

彼得耸了耸肩。“我也一样。”

“你要留下来吗？”

“我不能。”

“为什么不呢？”

“你知道为什么。”

外面的雪终于融化了，地面已经完全解冻，新鲜的绿草开始从泥里冒出来。外面很暖和——暖和得足以将火熄掉，然后出门去。

彼得蹲在火炉前，扫去炉灰，给里面放了新的柴火，但没有点燃它。

“我会想念这里的。”托尼承认。话说出了口，但他不知道自己为什么这么说。

“一旦这一切真的结束，我们总有一天会回来的。与此同时，你还有一大堆工作要做。”

托尼抽离开，靠在椅背上。他向外看去，使劲眨着眼睛，将熄的余烬的红色在他眼前闪了一下，然后变成医院里的白色。

“如果我没法修好这一切呢？”

“你会的，因为只有这样你才能再次拥有它。”彼得在小木屋里比划着手势。托尼情不自禁想记住眼前彼得的一切。“如果那是你想要的。”

“你什么时候变得这么智慧了，孩子？”

“我暂时还没有，不过总有一天我会的。所以现在开始工作吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> Pattern Recognition*：本文的标题意为“模式识别”，是心理学与认知神经科学中的术语。当大脑接收来自环境的信息并输入短期记忆时，模式识别启动，自动激活长期记忆的特定内容。模式识别使我们能够阅读单词，理解语言，识别朋友，甚至欣赏音乐。
> 
> Pareidolia*：幻想性错觉。这是一种假模式识别。指的是大脑将外界的刺激（一副画面或一段声音）赋予一个实际的意义，但它只是巧合，事实上“意义”并不存在。最常见的是把一些没有生命的物体看成有脸的生物，比如把汽车车头看成人脸等。当幻想性错觉严重了，就成为一种病理现象。
> 
> 由星尘组成*：这里译者推荐一段天文学家Lawrence M. Krauss的创作： “Every atom in your body came from a star that exploded. And, the atoms in your left hand probably came from a different star than your right hand. It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust.”——你身体里的每一个原子都来自一颗爆炸的恒星，构成你左手的原子与右手的原子也许来自不同的星球。这实在是我所知道的关于物理最诗意的东西：你的一切皆是星辰。
> 
> 要表扬*：原文是“pat on the head”，意为鼓励，表扬，轻拍头。托尼用这个比喻真的很符合彼得那种puppy式可爱。
> 
> 霍华德·休斯*：钢铁侠的原型。11岁就会自组收音机，12岁发明助动自行车，18岁父母双亡，辍学接管父亲的企业，是集企业家、制片人、电影导演、花花公子、航空工程师、飞机大王、强迫症疯子等于一身的天才人物。
> 
> 相对运动*：静止与运动是相对的概念，与物体选定的参照物相关。托尼苦恼于太空中没有能用来判断飞船是否在行驶的静止参考系。
> 
> 木筏监狱*：当初关押猩红女巫，猎鹰的监狱。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 大家发现了吗？文章的标题即是作者在故事开始前给读者留下的提示线索。我一边翻译一边为作者写出这样美丽精巧的故事而倾倒。


	2. Anagnorisis*|醒悟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 请注意，本章并非前一章的直接延续，而是讲述了托尼在修复烁灭后，试图重现记忆中的“阿拉斯加”时发生的事情。

“斯塔克先生，你真的没必要做这么多的。”彼得双手抱膝，一只腿紧张地磕到副驾驶座的门上。“只是高中毕业，没什么大不了的。”

“我可不这么认为。”

不过这孩子是对的。毕业只是一个借口。精疲力竭，丝毫没醉，仍然处在“我他妈的居然真的成功了”的解脱中的托尼，在某天深夜随意选择的一条分界线。

如果彼得能刚好提前半个学期毕业，他就可以在麻省理工开学前在斯塔克工业全职实习几个月，可以说，这样就更好上加好了。

托尼在转弯时稍微将车减速。他们是上午出发，彼得停下来和梅吻别，然后单肩挎上自己的行李包，兴奋地滑出了门。

三小时的车程似乎一点也没能让这种精力消停下来。他们还剩大约一个半小时的路程，但是托尼发现前方有一个还不错的用餐地点。

“你饿不饿？我们可以停下来吃午饭。”他朝着招牌点头说。

“好啊。”

从外观来看，这间餐厅是托尼所期待的一切——塑料夹层的菜单，家庭谈话吃饭的嘈杂声，孩子们大喊大叫，在棕色的纸桌布上涂色，空气中弥漫着油炸食品和咖啡的味道。

彼得环顾四周，他的目光一直落回托尼身上，又飞快地移开。

“怎么了？”

“抱歉。只是——我从没想过你会来这种地方吃饭。”

托尼翻了翻眼珠。他知道他没有花太多时间和孩子呆在一起，至少从孩子回来后是这样。这并不是因为托尼不渴望这个。在事情结束后的一段时间里，一切都很艰难。而彼得似乎对此已经习以为常，习惯了要和他保持一臂的距离。

如果这孩子仍然认为托尼是某种柏拉图式的理想人物，而不是什么真实的人，托尼猜他只能怪自己。在彼得回来之后，英雄崇拜恶化了一段时间。当彼得看着他，很明显，他看到的都是英雄，那个拯救了半个宇宙的人。

当托尼看着彼得，他所能看到的只是那个在他怀里慢慢消散的孩子。

他没有救任何人。他只是纠正了一个错误。这是全部。

托尼对着孩子咧嘴一笑。“我很确定我想去哪儿吃就去哪儿吃。”

“呃，废话。”

食物很好吃，能填饱肚子又让人发胖，是对室外寒冷天气的完美平衡。托尼狼吞虎咽地吃着汉堡包和炸薯条，彼得热情地吃着他的布法罗鸡肉奶酪通心粉。

对于托尼·斯塔克出现在家庭小餐馆里这件事，女侍者把自己的惊喜掩饰的很好。但当他们吃完饭后，她拿给他们几块树莓巧克力芝士蛋糕，并轻声说道：“斯塔克先生，这是免费赠送。”

他很感激这种做法，但又不想从别人的工钱里抠出这道甜点，他在心里记下，在他们离开之前，得在小费里再加20块钱。

彼得三口就吃完了他的那一块，发出一种托尼通常会把它和别的东西联系起来的快乐的声音。然后他开始不那么偷偷地盯着托尼的那块蛋糕。

托尼一言不发地把盘子推到桌子中央，这样他们俩就能以（稍微）更可控的速度吃完第二块。彼得对此有点惊讶，但还是继续吃着。

“你这儿做热巧克力吗？”当下一次女侍者停下来给他们加水时，托尼问。

“只有包装好的那种。”她含糊地说。

“那种就可以。我们要两杯带走，谢谢。”

她离开了，彼得困惑地看着他。

“你喜欢热巧克力吗？”

“偶尔会喝。”他说。“在寒冷的天气里，身体会燃烧更多的卡路里。它可以让我们在路上保持温暖。”

“哦，好…好吧。”

彼得的怀疑并不是完全错误。他们都知道奥迪的温度控制系统做得很棒，更不用说座椅还会加热了。无论如何。热巧克力随账单一起奉上，两杯饮料上面都盖着生奶油和巧克力末。

当托尼注意到彼得飞快地伸出舌头，舀着顶端的奶油，他差点把钢笔掰成两半。

他提醒自己，这次旅行和这个无关。

剩下的路程基本上是在寂静中度过的。一层薄雪覆盖着树枝和路的两边，当他们开始驶进阿迪朗达克山脉时，雪变得越来越厚。彼得迄今为止全部的旅行经历只有蒙托克海滩，柏林，和太空；他一直盯着窗外，敬畏地看着每一个转弯处展现的山景。

小屋和他想象中一模一样。距离白面山足够近，可以爬上山坡，又距离度假村和小镇足够远，让人感觉与世隔绝。

“哇。”彼得站在车道上，手里拎着行李袋，只说了这么一句。

这儿比托尼想要的稍微大一点，但不是大得要命。有几间卧室，一个环绕式门廊。从客厅望出去的是几扇巨大的窗户，中间有一座石砌的粗糙壁炉。

还不错。

彼得环顾四周。“呃，你知道哪些房间是我们的吗？”

“整个地方都是我们的，孩子。挑你想要的吧。”

彼得放下行李，开始探索，托尼去厨房拿了一瓶水，很高兴看到冰箱和食品储藏室都备有最基本的生活用品。他听见彼得上楼时的脚步声，接着是一声低沉的惊叹，然后是一扇门滑开又关上的声音。

托尼看到彼得从二楼荡到一楼后廊，差点被水呛到窒息。

“斯塔克先生，外面有个热水浴缸！”

等到托尼走到外面，彼得已经打开了盖子，对着控制杆皱起了眉头。

“可是这是空的，也许这只是在夏天用的？”彼得说。

“不，他们只是把它清空，这样不用的时候就不会冻住了。”

托尼轻敲了几下控制器，随着浴缸的加热器咔哒一声打开，管道开始运作，发出一种柔和的嗡嗡声。

“不错。”彼得说，“嘿，我可以住面朝山坡的那间卧室吗？”

托尼必须做一些快速的空间推理，才能明白彼得指的是哪个房间——他看过这个地方的照片，但还没有亲眼见过卧室。不过他很快就明白过来，彼得当然会想要有拱形天花板的那间。

“当然。”

彼得抬头看着他。“我们整个周末都住在这里？”

托尼张开嘴想表示同意，但又停住了。原本的计划是在彼得一头扎进实习岗位之前，给他一个小小的周末假期。但是现在站在这里——寒冷的山风扫过他们的四周，吹进托尼的肺，让彼得的脸颊变得通红，他的表情是那么自由，兴奋，又完全的放松……

“你想呆多久我们就呆多久。”托尼说。他肯定能和这儿的老板商量好的。如果需要的话，买下它。“这是你应得的。”

彼得吞咽着，看向别处。

“你总是这么说，斯塔克先生，可我并没有——我实际上什么也没做。你和罗杰斯先生还有其他人，是你们救了大家。我当时甚至都不在那儿。”

最后的部分就像忏悔，就像彼得为自己缺席战斗而感到羞愧。

托尼想反对，但找不到合适的词。他想说的是，重要的是你确实在那儿，即使你不记得了。即使你根本就不在那里，即使我现在知道了——但那也没关系。你在那里，我是那么需要你。

不过他知道，如果他说了其中的任何一部分，他就不得不解释剩下的。他就必须得向彼得承认，他几乎要放弃了。他差点就没能回到地球，更不用说煎熬过了接下来的每日每夜，直到他们终于找到了逆转灾难的办法。

相反，他清了清嗓子，改变了话题。

“热水浴缸想注满水加温还得一段时间。你为什么不去打开行李，安顿下来呢。”

他看得出彼得还想说点什么，但彼得撅起嘴唇，转身朝房子走去，以正常的方式回到他的房间——进门然后走楼梯，而不是用蛛网荡过去。托尼告诉自己，他对这种情绪的急转直下并不感到失望。看在上帝的份上，他们来这儿是为了庆祝的。

他们做了速食沙拉和烤牛排当晚餐，把它们摆在厨房桌台上并肩吃着。餐桌对他们两人来说太大，太正式了。

“明天去滑雪怎么样？”

“好啊！我以前从没滑过雪。”

“什么，真的吗？我可完全想象不到。”托尼假装惊讶，注意到彼得握紧餐巾，好像在考虑要不要把餐巾扔向他。不过彼得没有这么做。

当他们清理完盘子，蒸汽正从外面的热水浴缸里冒出来。彼得一直盯着它，跃跃欲试。

“去吧，我先给自己弄杯喝的。”

彼得从浴室里抓了几条浴巾，放在浴缸边上，踢掉鞋子，脱到只剩内裤，然后跳进水里，一种惊奇的神情浮现在他的脸上。托尼转过身去喝他的酒，告诉自己他没在看。

他给自己拿了一件夹克，给彼得拿了一件浴袍，然后走到外面的躺椅上坐下。

彼得看着他啜饮饮料。

“你不进来吗？”

“嗯，也许明天吧。”

太阳几乎已经消失在地平线上，门廊的灯光自动点亮了他们周围的一切，它们沐浴在柔和温暖的光线里。附近还有一个煤气取暖炉，托尼点着了它。

彼得转过身来，斜靠在浴缸边上闭着眼睛，湿漉漉的卷发贴在他的前额。托尼看着光线勾勒彼得吞咽时喉咙运动的线条。

“为什么来这儿？”彼得问，睁开眼睛看着托尼的方向。

“嗯？”

“不是说我介意，这里很完美，只是——看起来有点随机。”

“没什么原因。”他撒谎道。“只是觉得你会喜欢。”至少这部分是事实。

“我很喜欢。谢谢你，斯塔克先生，我认真的。”

“不客气。我认真的。”

彼得因被取笑而翻了白眼，但他在笑。

孩子说得对。这里真美。

＊＊＊

第二天早上，托尼看了一眼孩子的衣服，摇摇头。

“你会把屁股冻掉的。”

彼得低头看向自己的牛仔裤和连帽衫，耸了耸肩。“我带来的就这些。”

“至少把战服穿在里面，这样你就有加热器了。”

“哦，好主意！”

彼得跑回楼上，一眨眼就换了衣服。

他们得为彼得租设备，但他们到得很早，所以排队的队伍不会太长。带上装备齐全的滑雪装备的好处是，没人能一眼就认出托尼，尽管售票柜台的人在还给托尼信用卡时多看了两眼。

托尼把手指放在唇边，扬起眉毛。售票员过了一会儿才反应过来点头答应。

他们朝着山脚走去，彼得穿着靴子走得有些笨拙，当然，抱着滑雪板和滑雪杖的样子又很轻松。

“人们会不会好奇你和一个孩子在这里做什么？”他问道。

“可能吧。”

“然后呢？”

“我不担心这个。”

托尼很清楚一直有谣言在流传，说彼得实际上是他的孩子。他知道这是一个很简单的逻辑跳跃——他们之间有足够多的相似之处，足以使人信服。再者，还有那个实习。

他还没有采取任何措施来平息谣言，这是个不错的封面故事，如果它能让人们远离彼得的真实身份，那托尼不会介意这个。

几乎不介意。

介意的时刻明显少于其他时刻。

不顾彼得的强烈反对，他们从小兔山坡起步。托尼教他在不让滑雪板卡住的情况下移动，转弯，截停。有点尴尬的是彼得习惯于把滑雪板作为自己身体的延伸，但一旦他掌握了窍门，他几乎势不可挡。

他们在山上度过了一天，只在旅馆里吃了一顿快速午餐。彼得后来把他的双板滑雪板换成了单板的，他想都试一下。后来他看到其他的孩子在山的另一边玩跳台，于是他们下午又挪到那边。

这当然意味着他也想尝试一下。

托尼最终把他的滑雪杖和滑雪板插进了雪地里，站在道边，看着彼得观察模仿其他滑雪者的动作。他失败了很多次，但总是又重新振作起来想再试一次。

“嘿，小彼。”在一次特别惨的落地后，托尼挥手喊他。

“怎么了？哦，对不起。斯塔克先生，你继续滑吧，你不用留下来看我。”彼得气喘吁吁地说。

“别担心我。只是，玩的时候小心一点，好吗？”

彼得不相信地看着他。“嗯？我又不会受伤。即使我真的受伤了——”

“等你真的受伤了，人们可能会问起你怎么这样还没有把腿摔断。”

“哦。对哦。”

“另外，我希望你就不要摔断你的腿——别的也不行。”

彼得在那之后把语气调低了一点，但没有低太多。在尝试过用单板滑过U形滑道后，他们在度假村的边缘找到了一条彼得喜欢的空旷的蓝色小径。这条小径足够陡峭，不至于无聊；但又很曲折，差不多是其他路的两倍长。彼得站在滑雪板上，头朝下，双臂向两边展开。

当他们滑到尽头时，他露出了笑容。

“几乎就像在飞。不是吗？”

“相当接近了。”托尼同意道。

在剩下的时间里，他们沿着同样的路线循环往复又滑了三次。

下午三点左右，托尼的腿开始发疼，他的嘴唇也被冻得皲裂。

“你继续玩吧，我要去旅馆喝一杯。”他告诉彼得。

“不行，我和你一起去。再说了，我们可以明天再来，对吗？”

托尼的身体对此表示抗议，但如果彼得想再来玩，那他悉听尊便。毕竟，这是属于彼得的旅行。

“你想要多少次都行。”托尼说。

他们收拾好行装，回到小木屋，沿途停下来买了外卖。

托尼一回来就换上了运动裤和t恤，一声长叹，瘫倒在沙发上。

彼得盘腿坐在附近，在茶几前的地板上摆好一盒盒中餐。

“奈德一家有时会去滑雪，他说那很有趣，不过他通常要花半天的时间在难度低的山坡上看着他的小妹妹，然后他的父母就单独去玩了。但我觉得他还挺喜欢这样。无论如何——”

彼得唠唠叨叨说了好一会儿，托尼让这声音淹没他。

他们俩一口气吃掉了大约一半的食物。托尼呻吟了一声，弯腰向前把盒子合上，以备日后再吃。他不像过去那样年轻了，整天跟彼得在一起让他浑身酸痛。

奇怪的是，一听到他的呻吟，彼得眼睛就亮了。一秒钟后，原因清楚明了。

“热水浴缸？”他建议道。

“现在这才算是好主意。”

彼得把外卖盒收拾起来，塞到冰箱里打算等一会儿再吃。

“嘿，孩子。”托尼在沙发上说。“你知道怎么做热棕榈酒*吗？”

“嗯……不知道。”

“先烧点水，好吧？”

他和彼得一起调制了一份还过得去的热棕榈酒，当彼得抿了一口自己那杯，他厌恶地皱起了鼻子，于是托尼的甜酒意外的变成了双份。

他们抓起毛巾和浴袍，朝后面走去。

他酸痛的肌肉和关节对寒冷处理的还不错，但热水的感觉好多了。托尼呻吟一声，沉入水中，伸开双腿，坐进里面，假装没注意到彼得的眼睛在追踪着每一个动作。

彼得斜着面对他坐着，胳膊伸出浴缸的边缘。他模仿托尼，稍微沉入水中，这样他的腿就可以伸到对面。托尼将一只手伸进水里，放在彼得的脚踝上，用大拇指抚摸着彼得的关节。

“美好的一天？”托尼问道。他已经知道了，但他无论如何还是需要听到。

“美好的一天。最棒的一天。”

托尼闭上了眼睛。“嗯。差不多吧？明天我们要更加努力。”

彼得笑道。“你疯了。”

“人们都这么说。”

他们在水里呆了很久，直到太阳落山。彼得坐在那儿，脖子向后仰着，靠着浴盆的边缘，凝视着天上的星星。

“它们看起来不一样，你知道吗？”

“这里没有那么多的光污染。”托尼回答。

“不，不是那个。我是说，是啊，它们在这里是更清楚了，但那不是我的意思。我想曾经在太空待过会改变你对它们的看法，是吧？”

就这样，托尼不能呼吸了。他用手紧紧地掐住彼得的脚踝，把自己固定在上面。提醒自己彼得就在那里，踏踏实实的，没有消散。

“斯塔克先生？”彼得问道。他垂下头，略带关切地看着托尼。

“我没事。对不起，我只是——”

托尼不得不把他的手指一次一个地从彼得的皮肤上剥下来，手掌握住自己另一只手腕，作为可怜的替代品。

“对不起。”彼得很快道歉。“我不该说这个的。如果你不想，我们不必谈论它——”

“小彼，我说没关系的。”

他们沉默地坐了一会儿。等他的手不抖了，托尼拿起浴缸边的饮料，把剩下的一饮而尽。

在那之后不久，他们爬了出来，因为寒冷的空气接触到他们的皮肤而颤抖，两人都摸索着尽快裹上长袍。 

彼得在快走到门口时停了下来，他怀里抱着衣服，把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚以取暖。他瞥了一眼托尼，咧嘴一笑。

“嘿，下次我们出来之前应该先在这里生火。”

就这样，最后一丝恐慌终于消失了。

羞愧感取而代之。这次旅行应该是关于彼得的。托尼不能像这样把事情搞砸，这孩子值得更好的待遇。

＊＊＊

托尼第二天起得很晚。他睡前喝了威士忌，（也可能没喝）。避开热棕榈酒的借口，把威士忌整个倒进杯里，可能不是最好的决定。

他感觉更糟了。他也感觉好了太多太多。

他今天本该再带那孩子去滑雪的。

托尼发现彼得还穿着睡衣，蹲在壁炉前给火焰添柴。这景象使他大吃一惊。‘斯塔克先生，现在别对我太谦虚了，那会把我吓坏的。’

“孩子，你从哪儿学会生火的？”

“YouTube。”

“啊。”

‘一旦这一切真的结束，我们总有一天会回来的。’

“我做了煎饼。”彼得说着，转头朝厨房做着手势。

盘子上确实有一堆不平衡的煎饼。托尼抓起一张，折成两半，两口就吃进去了。

“呃，出来的时候有些地方烧焦了。”彼得说。“你可能需要用糖浆来盖下味道。”

这孩子说得对。托尼设定好咖啡机的冲泡，拿出一个盘子和一些银餐具，在他开始吃之前，在接下来的两个煎饼上浇上足量的糖浆。彼得似乎很满足于坐在壁炉前的地板上，而不去理会咖啡桌上嗡嗡作响的手机，托尼猜那是一大堆短信。最后，彼得把手伸过去，把它调成静音。

托尼皱眉。“梅担心你？”

“不，只是我的朋友。”彼得转移着话题，语调有点太随意了。“我刚刚才和梅谈过，告诉她昨天滑雪有多酷。”

“你的朋友——格雷德和RJ？”

即使隔了这么远的距离，托尼还是看到了彼得翻的白眼。“奈德和MJ。斯塔克先生，我知道你知道他们的名字。”

他知道。但这是一种简单的哄掉彼得脸上的表情的方法。

自打彼得回来后，他们很少呆在一起，这是有原因的。

因为彼得不可避免地让自己的面具滑落。只需滑落一点点，就足以提醒托尼，这个孩子不可能在远离家乡数百万光年的地方感受到自己一点一点地死去后，还能毫发无损地走出这段经历，像什么都没发生一样回到高中，和朋友们回到以前的关系。

托尼会看到所有这一切，然后恐慌。然后喝醉。别忘了，彼得应该得到一个不那么糟糕的导师。

托尼吞下一块煎饼，用咖啡把它冲进胃里。

“你今天还想去滑雪吗？”他尝试着说。

彼得摇摇头。他有点坐立不安，低头盯着放在膝盖上的手。

“我们能呆在这里吗？”

“当然。”

＊＊＊

上午剩下的时间里，彼得躺在沙发上看书，托尼则坐在对面的椅子上，浏览着一些他一直忽略的工作。

他们很晚才吃午饭，把剩下的中餐摊在茶几上，吃着凉的，因为两人似乎都懒得再重新加热。

下午4点左右，开始下雪。

托尼并没有马上注意到。等他抬头的时候，外面光秃秃的树枝上已经被一层新的雪屑覆盖，热水浴缸的盖子逐渐被埋在细小的雪花下面。

他发现自己为火堆而高兴。外面看起来很冷。

彼得则完全停止了阅读，书被遗忘在沙发上。他静静地看着雪花飘落。他的表情有一丝不对劲，那些细微的暗示搅着托尼的心，尽管他试图忽略它，告诉自己孩子很好。他在这里，他很安全。他是固态的。

是活着的。

托尼放下平板，站起来伸懒腰，然后用膝盖轻轻碰了碰彼得的腿。彼得被这触碰吓了一跳，但很快就镇定下来。

“你想要热巧克力吗？”托尼问道。

“当然。我们这儿有东西准备吗？”

有的。至少冰箱里有牛奶，托尼的周末旅行包里还藏着在MarieBelle*买的巧克力棒。

“哇，那些是——？”彼得一看见它们就问。

“是的。我们出发之前我把它们塞进包里了。”

“你带我去过一次，好像是一年前吧。”

“是啊。太搞笑了，第二天你阿姨对我大吼大叫，因为我让你回家的时候磕糖磕嗨了。”

“她没有。”

“不过她可能想这么做。”

彼得看起来一点也不窘迫。他从托尼手中夺过巧克力棒，把它们举到自己脸上，闭上眼睛，嗅着气味。

“嗯~”

托尼不得不转过身去。他忙着烧炉子，在一个小锅里倒满牛奶，然后把它加热。

“你想试哪一个？我不记得你上次点了什么，所以我买了很多。”他没有转头，问道。

“我有点想试试抹茶。会不会很奇怪？”

“我们可以试试看。”

托尼这一次没加肉桂，不知道它和抹茶搭配起来会是什么味道。他把巧克力棒掰碎，搅拌到牛奶里，当巧克力融化时，牛奶呈现出淡淡的春绿色。它看起来确实有点奇怪，但闻起来很香。

他只加了大约一半的巧克力棒，然后把勺子拿出来。“尝尝。”他告诉彼得。

彼得伸出手去稳住托尼的手，然后向前倾。他动作如此之快，托尼没有时间把目光移开——彼得闭上眼睛，他的嘴唇包裹着勺子，吞咽时喉咙震动着，之后他迅速地伸出舌头舔干净嘴唇。

托尼差点把勺子掉在地上。

“嗯。”现在彼得的眼睛睁开了。“它尝起来并不像真的热巧克力。但很好喝。”

“再来点？”托尼指着剩下的那一半。

“不，我就不来了。你应该试试。”

所以他试了。他告诉自己这里并没有什么模糊的界限。毕竟，这完全是清白的。但这并不能改变托尼很高兴他们同在小木屋里的事实——和他们认识的人隔着千里远，而不是在基地，那里随时都可能有人走进来看到他们在做的事情。

并开始问询那些托尼没有答案的问题。

他是干什么的，你是他的监护人？

托尼还记得他们俩是多么快就否认了。

“斯塔克先生？有那么糟糕吗？”彼得问。

对。回到热巧克力。

托尼摇了摇头。“不，挺好的。就像你说的，跟热巧克力不一样，但还是很好喝。”

他们倒了两杯，就靠在柜台那儿喝了。彼得很安静——他一整天都很安静，但这和之前那种舒适的、懒洋洋的安静是不一样的。

托尼轻推了一下他的肩膀。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”彼得说，然后皱起眉头。“对不起，这太蠢了。只是，我叔叔以前也用同样的方法做过热巧克力，在炉子上直接化掉，你知道吗？已经两年了，我还以为这样的小事情不会再提醒我了。”

“我能告诉你一个你可能不喜欢的小秘密吗？”

彼得困惑地看着他。“当然？”

“那永远不会消失。二十多年过去了，每当我在街上碰到一个身上喷着我妈妈香水的人时，我仍然感到浑身冰凉。”

“你是怎么处理的？”

“让我想想，我想我在这里应该说的是，我欣赏它们，因为它能让我想起我所爱的人，给了我回忆那些美好时光的机会，回忆起和他们在一起的最幸福的时刻，所有那些废话。”托尼说。“但大多数情况下，我不去处理它们。那才是我。”

“哦。”

他们安静了很长时间。

“小彼？”

“嗯？”

“跟我谈谈他吧，挑一个最喜欢的回忆。”

彼得没有马上回答。他呷了一口饮料，然后抿紧嘴唇，思考着。

“他做热巧克力时总是往里面放肉桂。梅觉得很奇怪，但本和我都更喜欢这样。”彼得的脸空白了一会儿，然后他露出了一个小小的微笑。“他以前喜欢拿着调味瓶追着梅转，想把它放进她的杯子里。”

托尼可以想象出这样的场景：彼得抓着自己的杯子看戏，为了让彼得笑个不停，梅和本打闹着，把场面弄得有点夸张（或很夸张）。

“我敢打赌，事后清理工作一定很有趣。”

彼得哼了一声。“是啊。墙上会有热巧克力的斑点，肉桂到处都是。梅喜欢用它作为让我们打扫厨房的借口。”

“什么，你也得连坐吗？”

“差不多。我为捣乱的人提供了帮助和支持，所以我总是要帮忙清理。”

托尼也能想象出来。梅双手交叉，假装失望地站在厨房里，打量着被毁坏的地方。彼得和本还在窃笑，擦洗墙壁和柜台。这是一个甜蜜的场景，一个美好的回忆。

托尼克制住了改变话题的冲动，并认识到那冲动是他糟糕的应对方式。在所有人当中，他最不应该把这强加给彼得。

“说说很有帮助。”彼得过了一会儿说。“事情发生后的一段时间里，我们都没有真正地交谈——我是说我和梅。我们只是经常哭，或者开着电视坐在沙发上，但根本就没在看。”

托尼含糊地发出一些鼓励的声音。

“我不得不去找学校的辅导员，我最恨这个了。这只是又一件让我与众不同的事情，你知道吗？就这样被单独拎出来。但她让我谈了一些事情，她也，嗯，让梅来谈了一次，还把我们介绍给一个家庭心理医生。我们只去了几次，我想这是保险能支付的全部了，但这很有帮助，‘因为我们不能把所有的负担只留给自己’。”

托尼突然意识到，彼得告诉他这些并不仅仅是因为他想谈论本。

托尼放下杯子，又拿起杯子，他只是需要手上做点什么。他必须表现得像一个成年人，一个导师。

“你跟梅或其他人谈过发生的事吗？”

“是的，讲了一点。我不想让梅担心，所以我省略了很多东西。不过，我基本上把一切都告诉了奈德。他吓坏了，所以也许我不该这么做，但我真的需要告诉别人。”

当他们最终逆转一切后，托尼把孩子送回家里，含糊其辞地说，如果有什么需要可以打电话给他。然后他就开车走了。在接下来的两个月里听着孩子的语音信箱——大多关于巡逻情况的报道，但那里面总有一丝焦虑，挂断电话前总有片刻的犹豫，彼得肯定是一直在为是否要多说些什么做着自我斗争。

他倒没有犹豫，托尼是个胆小鬼，根本不敢拿起该死的电话问那孩子最近怎么样了。

彼得正密切地注视着他。“我们会谈论它吗？”他问道。

想不正面回答太容易了。说，‘谈什么？’ ‘嘿，晚餐你想吃什么？’ ‘已经很晚了。’

如果是别人问的话，托尼就会这么回答。

“你需要谈谈吗？”托尼说。

把它说成是‘需要’而不是‘想要’是不公平的。但是是彼得把它扔在他身上的——

“你想谈吗？”

“也许吧。”他停顿了一下。“可能是的。我不太擅长治疗。我试了几次，都没成功。但如果你需要倾诉，我就在这儿。”

彼得咬着嘴唇，托尼能看出这是和语音信箱里一样的犹豫。他无法再回头修复那个错误，但至少他能做好眼前这个。

“只是，有些东西奈德不能真正理解。他认为超级英雄的东西很酷，然后偶尔也真的很可怕。我不知道，这很难解释。比如，我告诉他一些事情，他觉得那很可怕，但他似乎并不总能明白我觉得那也很可怕？就好像他认为我和他人的思维方式不一样，就像每一个选择和我们做相同的事情的人不会像普通人一样恐惧。”

又是一个漫长的停顿。托尼还没想好该说什么，彼得继续说话。

“他认为我所做的很勇敢。我留在飞船上是有意为之，而不是什么意外。我选择和灭霸战斗是因为这样是正确的事，而不仅仅是因为没有其他选择。即使我试图向他解释，我——”彼得停了一下，吞咽。深呼吸。“我并不勇敢，除了你，其他人都不知道这一点。”

托尼伸出手，拿走彼得手中的杯子，把它和自己的杯子一起放下。他的手放在彼得的肩膀上，拇指隔着t恤擦过孩子的锁骨。

“孩子，听我说。你很勇敢，别以为你不勇敢。明白了吗？”

彼得摇着头，眼睛盯着地面的某处。

“得了吧，别告诉我从来没有人向你解释过勇敢并不意味着丝毫没有恐惧。在那种情况下，你是可以害怕的，你应该害怕。否则你就不像人了。”

“本叔叔会希望我——”

哦，上帝。的确，托尼从没有机会见到那个人，但就他对彼得的一生的了解来看，他可以推断出更多。

“本叔叔会希望你平安无事的。”

事实证明这是完全错误的说法。彼得抬起下巴，盯着他。

“本叔叔为了阻止抢劫而死。无论如何，他会希望我做正确的事。”

“你做了。”

托尼捏了捏彼得的肩膀以示强调。他不确定除了给彼得一个不同的参照系，他还能做些什么。于是他清了清嗓子，寻找合适的词语。

“在阿富汗之后，纽约之后。我过的不怎么好。我不怎么谈论它，因为——嗯，我就是不谈论它。纽约事件后的两个月里我做了三十多套战服，你觉得我没抓狂吗？”

“当我看到飞船停在第六大道中间的时候，我吓坏了。我上了那艘船，坚信那是一张单程票，但我不得不那么做，因为我别无选择。你觉得我不勇敢吗？”

“那不一样。”

“为什么？就因为是我？完全一样，小彼。”他把彼得搂在怀里，低下头，脸颊擦着彼得的头发。“孩子，你是我见过的最勇敢的人，如果你觉得你还不够勇敢，那我想我们其他人一定是最差劲的懦夫了。”

彼得回抱托尼，把脸贴在托尼肩上。托尼相当肯定他没有哭，只是过度紧张引发的发抖。托尼来回摹擦彼得的后背，想着没事的。会好起来的。

这是一种安慰和体贴，是一些他几个月前就应该做的，导师样的事情。他告诉自己，彼得的呼吸打在他脖子上的发痒不会让他的心跳加快一点，告诉自己他没有太过沉迷于彼得的肌肉在他的手下逐渐放松的感觉。

‘不好意思，我有点搞不清这里的关系了。’

我也一样，伙计，托尼想。

＊＊＊

那天晚上他们出去吃饭。没什么特别的，只是附近带烧烤的酒吧，前面有台球桌，菜单上有10种不同的汉堡。他们选了一个靠近后面的座位。

托尼点了一杯当地酿造的啤酒，彼得要了一杯苏打水，他们吃着眼前的开胃菜拼盘。

“吃了这么多中餐外卖和汉堡，等我们回去的时候，我的营养师肯定又要对我大加念叨了。”托尼一边说，一边看着彼得舔去手指上的盐和油脂。

“你有营养师？”彼得问道。

“嗯，我有F.R.I.D.A.Y。她差不多是个营养师了。”

“哦。我还以为你是说一个真正的人。”

“真人更容易被忽视。或贿赂。我不能用礼物换取F.R.I.D.A.Y.的沉默。我试过了。”

彼得翻了个白眼，放下杯子。“所以这趟旅行是这样的吗？”

哎呦。“如果你愿意的话。就当这是我不小心把你拖进太空然后害得你丧命的道歉吧。”

“斯塔克先生，你没有‘害死我’。”

“我同意在这个问题上保留分歧。但你自己选吧，为一开始把你带到德国而道歉，或者为在你从泰坦回来后把你抛下了而道歉。这可能还不足以涵盖所有三个，但如果你愿意的话，我还可以做很多事情弥补。”

“哦天哪，你是认真的。这就像是一次真正的负疚之旅*。”

“我不认为那个词是这么用的——”

“对你来说，显然这么用没错。”

“真不是这样。好吧？我向你保证，内疚只是我想带你来这里的原因的50%。”托尼记得昨天坐在热水浴缸里，在他小小的崩溃之前。彼得的乳头被冰冷的空气激的立起来，就在水面的正上方。“也许更像是25%。”

“那你会告诉我另外75%的原因吗？”

“你真的想知道吗？或者你知道之后还单纯地享受这次旅行吗？”

他们的食物送来了，打断了彼得可能想说的话。托尼程式化地咀嚼并吞下他的每一口汉堡。彼得仰头几大口就喝光了剩下的苏打水。

“这儿似乎是随机定的。”最终，彼得说。“为什么是这里？”

“因为这儿是我能找到的最接近阿拉斯加，而且你姨妈也不会吓到跟我发脾气的地方。”

“哇，这解释了……这什么也解释不了。”

服务员路过，给彼得倒了一杯新的苏打水，又给托尼递了一杯啤酒。托尼立刻喝掉一半。

“我从没告诉过你我是怎么从泰坦回来的，对吧？”这根本不是一个问题，托尼很清楚那不是。

“没有。这跟阿拉斯加有什么关系？”

“几乎没什么关系。但如果你在驾驶舱内，虫洞之间的跳跃会让视野变得非常明亮，即使你闭上眼睛，眼前也是一片纯白。每跳跃一次，会有一瞬间的寂静，只剩黑暗和星星。再加上加速减速切换时引起的压力变化，会导致眼睛里的玻璃体液体失常，最后你就会看见这些小光点在周围飞舞，看上去就像——”

“雪。”彼得完成他的句子。

托尼点点头。

“我们一度失去了舱内压力，我当时…我当时没能马上意识到发生了什么。”

“你以为你在阿拉斯加？”

“在一间小木屋里。和你在一起。”就在这时，托尼忍不住想到《绿野仙踪*》，然后脑子里重复着，你在那里，你在那里，你在那里。

“我们，”彼得犹豫了一下，看向别处，又看回来，“我们在那儿做了什么？”

“我们喝了热巧克力。”

彼得失望地垂下了脸。

“然后你叫我快点滚回去救自己。原话不是这样。”他看到彼得的眉毛扬起的样子，澄清道。“你说得温柔多了，但大概就是这个意思。”

“所以……你带我来这里是为了感谢我一件我甚至都没做的事？”

“孩子，你是我现在还活着的唯一原因。这和你是否真的在那里没有关系——我知道我必须赶回去，我必须把一切修复好，因为我不能再像那样让你失望了。”

“斯塔克先生，那是——哇。我都不知道该怎么说才好。”

“你什么都不必说。但我不想听到你说你做得不够。你做了很多。”

彼得低头盯着桌子，手指描着木头桌板的划痕。他点了点头。托尼不认为事情会就此结束。彼得还有很多需要消化和倾诉的东西——托尼为此感到内疚，但他也觉得孩子有知情权。不仅如此，彼得很想知道，也想了解。托尼非常清楚地意识到，只要彼得想要，他会愿意说任何话，做任何事。

“嘿，你想吃甜点吗？”

彼得摇摇头。

“你想离开这里吗？”

“是的。”

驶回木屋的路上一片寂静。彼得在门口踢掉了鞋子，好像不知道自己该做什么似的走进客厅。

“好吧，说出来。”托尼说。“告诉我，你在烦什么？”

“我在烦什么？”彼得看起来并不生气，但他很沮丧，而且可能有点不知所措。“你基本上是告诉我，你拯救了整个世界——整个宇宙——就只是为了我。”

“确切地说，是半个宇宙。”

彼得的脸做了一些复杂的表情，以不敢置信收尾。不过，这似乎把他从他陷入的那种打转的思维模式中拉了出来。现在他真的在看着托尼，目光专注而不是差点抓狂。

“我拯救了世界，因为我是钢铁侠，这就是属于我的事情。”托尼解释道。“但是，是的，我能活着做成属于我的事情，是因为你告诉我还不能放弃。那是属于你的事情，不是吗？照看小人物？”

“我——我想是吧。”

“对。所以，我们赢了，耶……为我们欢呼。”

“这仍然，有很多要消化的。”

“是的，确实如此。不管怎样，我知道它很沉重，很抱歉把这个强加给你。你可以假装这场对话从未发生过，如果这能让事情变得容易点的话。”

“不。”彼得说。“我很高兴你告诉了我。很多东西现在都说得通了，而以前……都说不通。”

托尼不太清楚这是什么意思，但他认为彼得反正还在处理。如果需要的话，他们可以以后再谈。

托尼把小锅从烘干架上拿下来，放回到火炉上，倒进一些牛奶开始加热。这和他过去的庆祝方式有很大的不同，但是这种托尼多年来不习惯的，安静的、几乎像家庭的方式还不错。

几分钟后，他听到彼得在他身后走动，扫去早些时候的灰烬，在原来的地方填上新的火种。有点燃火柴的刮擦声和亮光，然后是柴火开始燃烧时发出的轻微的噼啪声。

热巧克力好了。他倒出两杯，然后又给自己那杯加了一指威士忌，因为为什么不呢？

彼得品尝时闭上了眼睛。“嗯~”

“好喝吗？”

“是啊。真的很好喝。”

“我这次加了百分之七十的黑巧。”

“还有肉桂。”

“还有肉桂。”托尼确认道。他伸出手轻推彼得。“来吧，这种时候就该泡热水澡。”

彼得跟着他来到外面，两人都熟悉了这种舒适的规律日常。毛巾和浴袍放在准备好的地方，当他们脱衣服时，饮料放在浴盆边上。

这一次，他们俩都在浴缸的同一侧，肩膀挨在一起，眺望着远处半明半暗的群山。托尼在浴盆后面伸出双臂，彼得毫不犹豫地向后靠去，把头靠在托尼的胳膊上，托尼感到一种占有欲的满足。

“那儿*有热水浴缸吗？”彼得轻声问。

“没有。但应该有。”

“给我讲讲它吧？”

“我不记得那么多了。它很小，唯一的热源就是那个你喜欢贬低的笨重的柴火炉子。”

“因为那儿很冷——我是说，飞船上很冷？”

托尼吞咽。“是的。不过，景色真是令人难以置信的美。”

“比这儿还好吗？”

“比这里好多了。别误会，这里很美，但在外太空，那是…”托尼摇了摇头，努力想找到合适的字眼。

托尼从浴缸边举起一只手，将手指插进彼得的头发里。

“如果你愿意，有一天我会带你去那儿的。”

“去想象中的阿拉斯加？”

臭小孩。他轻轻地揪着彼得的头发以示报复。

“去真正的阿拉斯加。”

彼得转过身来正视托尼。今天早些时候的紧张情绪已经从他的脸上消失了。托尼知道它还会回来，就像他知道自己谈论起木屋和飞船的平静也不会持续太久一样。

但就目前而言，一切都很完美。

“我很乐意。”彼得答应他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> Anagnorisis*：意为“醒悟”，是希腊悲剧中的文学术语。一般指故事发生到了重大转折，主人公猛然觉悟到所处事件的真实情况，而后洞察到自己与其他角色的关系，从而导致情节的解决。亚里士多德在《诗学》中，定义anagnorisis是“将愚昧化为知识的转变，产生出多人之间注定好的，由诗人所造弄的爱或恨。”
> 
> 热棕榈酒*：“hot toddy”，由蜂蜜，柠檬，威士忌调制而成的鸡尾酒，可以让人保持温暖。
> 
> MarieBelle*：上一章提过的高档手工巧克力店。
> 
> 负疚之旅*：“guilt trip”，做名词时意为“深深地内疚或懊悔”，做动词时意为“使他人内疚，尤其是指操纵他人感到内疚”。词里带一个trip（旅行），所以像彼得这么用也确实很形象。
> 
> 《绿野仙踪》*：著名童话。小女孩桃乐茜与叔叔婶婶生活在堪萨斯城，而后被突然袭来的龙卷风带入魔幻世界，在“奥兹国”经历了一系列冒险后，最终安然回家。托尼想起这个故事是因为桃乐茜和彼得的经历的相似性。
> 
> 那儿*有热水浴缸吗？：原文是“cabin”，既是小屋，也是船舱。这是作者玩的一个双关。


End file.
